Playing the Prey
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: She’s an innocent, single, sweet, and kind virgin who is dedicated to WOOHP. Strangers would think so seeing her at a desk, finally being back after missing for eight years. But others who know her would think, what a bunch of bullshit. Sequel to Stalker.
1. To Play Mind Games

**Disclaimer: Since this story is dedicated to cHiMer for his birthday present (DECEMBER 31at --- and no it doesn't suck, according to him) I will copy his disclaimers for his amusement. Enjoy.**

**The REAL disclaimer (not really): NO ONE GIVES A FREAKIN' DAMN!!!!!!!!!! **

**Ok. I'm good. **

**This is the sequel to ****The Stalker and the Prey****. You HAVE to read that first in order to understand this--- sorry. **

**Summary: She's an innocent, single, sweet, and kind virgin who is dedicated to WOOHP. Strangers would think so seeing her at a desk, finally being back after missing for eight years. But others who know her would think, what a bunch of bullshit. **

* * *

"_When is my mommy coming back?"_

"_Soon. Don't worry you two—your mommy and your daddy will come back soon."_

"_No! I want her now!"_

"_They'll be back soon."_

"_No… no… no…" She stared at the child who fell asleep crying. And she felt her tears falling too, since she didn't know when his mommy would come back, or when his dad would be let out of prison. _

_She didn't know for sure, but something told her that they wouldn't be back for a long time._

* * *

**SEARCH: Jacqueline Donohaven Serard **

_Name identified. _

_Jacqueline Donohaven, born in San Francisco, California, was born as an only child… _

_Mother deceased. Father missing for seventeen years. _

Jonathan's eyes narrowed. They were good, he had to admit. Files on them, their families, all made from scratch. They even had their own page, on their kids and their birthdays and etc.

They were smart enough to make sure any other relationships they might have had, parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, were dead, so there was no way of getting them.

He growled, staring at the woman outside his glass doors, waiting for her … evaluation by him.

_You little bitch… you've caused me too much trouble these past years… Instead of focusing on my promotion, Jerry has been intent on finding you all these years. _

He smirked.

_But not anymore. He'll never have to focus on anything else every again, if I can keep you under control. _

He opened the doors with a push of a button, closing the windows on his computer and deleting the files.

His blue eyes, a midnight stormy color, watched her as she walked into his office, it being smaller than Jerry's, but bigger than the others.

"Sit Samantha." His voice was hard and strained to be nice. He wanted this bitch dead, even though Scam supposedly tricked her.

_No… if I want her out of my way, I have to get her up and working again… _

_But what if she gets in the way of my promotion? _He thought, motioning her to sit down. _She was brilliant wasn't she? A superspy once! What if she gets in my way? _

"I doubt you can be a superspy right now, having kids and all." He had changed the tone of his voice, to make it lighter and more understanding of her situation. "Unless you want to undergo extensive training, which might take a few months which we don't have." He looked right into her eyes. "See, many of our spies have gone missing, but we were hoping you could help us." His eyes ran over her body, leaving her shuddering in disgust. "We suspect Tim Scam of doing it."

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she went back to her indifferent face, as if she was taking in the information.

_That's not possible. He said he would stop being evil. _

"We want you to give us all the information you can on him."

_All I have to do, _Sam thought, _is gain his trust. Attack when they have Tim under extreme supervision, when they have me under supervision. _

"By the way…" He smirked. "Where are your kids?"

She looked away.

His smirk grew. "It's okay. If I had kids with a criminal who lied to me and tricked me for eight years, I would abandon them too."

She crossed her arms and nodded, looking at him.

_I need to use her, so she's on my side. _Jonathan thought as he stared at her again. _If she's with me, there's no way she will get in my way of my promotion. Then I can put her in jail or let her die for all I care. _

"So… Scam…?"

"I… thought he was hiding something from me. Not really, but just… something was wrong." She shrugged and her eyes locked with his. "I guess this was it."

"Ah… and did he do anything suspicious? Leave at night, receive phone calls, etc.?"

"He did come home late some nights, but I called his office and they could account for him being there."

_They probably have all this information already, and are poking at me so that they can see if it matches with what they have. No matter, I'll just tell them the truth. _

If you looked really closely, you could see Jonathan frowning, but he reverted to his impassive face before anyone noticed.

_But I did see that Jonathan. I'm right aren't I? _

"Anything else?"

_Hah! You think you can win Jonathan? In that case, you're completely and utterly wrong. _

"Um…" She looked as if she was thinking back for memories, but in reality, she was making up lies. "He did get phone calls, and I checked his caller ID, you know, to see what was up with him… but nothing suspicious. In the first few years, I was doing this and I called back from anonymous numbers, hiding my real voice, to see who he was calling. I tested the people on the other side and… they sounded like normal people."

Jonathan nodded. _Dammit, all of this matches with what we found. She doesn't know that Tim Scam isn't even under suspicion. _

_You think I'm a moron Jonathan?_Sam thought, inwardly smirking._I wasn't the best in my grade for nothing… _

"All right. Thank you for helping us."

_Haha. You have nothing on me, do you Jonathan? _

"As for your position here in WOOHP… it'll take a few months for your training, but—"

"I've been training for the last few years Jonathan. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Jonathan's eyes almost narrowed, but he kept himself from revealing his true emotions.

_That's very suspicious Samantha… all this training? Were you the one who—_

_No… we've kept tabs on you for a few months now, to make sure you were the real Samantha Simpson and Tim Scam… your actions have been recorded, and nothing you did puts you under suspicion for those murders! _

"Is that so? That's fine but…"

_I need to keep you here with me. _

"I'd rather have you here. Security purposes, no offense. Seeing as that bastard tricked you, it wasn't your fault now was it? But for the sake of WOOHP and all who work here…"

"Oh." She nodded. "I understand."

_You lying, cheating son of a bitch._ She thought to herself in anger, while on the outside she was smiling as if she understood his reasons.

"You're smart, I've been told. You can help me, right here." _As if, I just need to make sure you're doing nothing wrong. _

"Why thank you, it's an honor." _What a bunch of bullshit. _

* * *

**So… yea. **

**This chapter and this story is written as a birthday present for **cHiMer,**an awesome friend and co-writer of mine. He's the one who wrote ****Twist of Fate****, which you should all read and review. :p **

**Happy birthday! (Decemeber 31****st**

**If you don't understand any of this, just tell me and I'll try to explain whatever is confusing you. **

**Please review. I hope you enjoy this as much as I loved writing it. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	2. To Be Deceitful

She sighed, her legs crossed as she sat in the leather chair. Her eyes glanced to the glass doors next to her, the entrance to Jonathan's office. Trying her best not to frown, she turned her attention to the blank screen in front of her.

Her hand hovering over the mouse, she looked around her before clicking on a folder on the computer screen.

**Password Required. **

_Darn._She thought to herself, trying to find another way to hack in.

"Samantha." She glanced at the intercom, from where she heard her name. "Come to my office please."

_What? That bastard's too lazy to walk outside his own office and call me?_

She stood up, sighing, and walked over into his office. While knocking, her mind went into a flashback, thinking of the times Jerry would just WOOHP her inside.

… _But those days are over. There's no point thinking about them now. _

… _But Tim did lie to me about it… but he did it because he loves me, right?_

"Samantha, I have a few things I need you to do. Be a dear and get this down."

She reverted back from a loving wife to Tim Scam, to a secretary who worked for WOOHP.

What did she get herself into?

She grabbed a pad and a pen, and walked inside the office. She saw Jonathan stand up from his sitting position and started to pace around the room. He spoke quickly, leaving Sam rushing to write it all down.

"All right, first things first. I need you to organize my meetings for the next two weeks. Oh, and be sure to make an appointment with Jerry regarding my promotion; make it for this afternoon. I want that done as soon as possible. Then you need to organize the trip for Japan. I need to get something from top security over there, so get in contact with L.J. Rivers, and tell him I'll be coming in… two weeks. Sorry Samantha, can't tell you more on that, it's confidential. Make sure its arranged for the third week in May. Oh, try to get me in contact with the Board of Directors in Japan today, preferably as soon as possible. It should come after my meeting with Jerry. Also, get in contact with the security of our offices in Africa. No, have that for next week. Also, categorize the files for all the agents who had a mission last week; there was a glitch in the program and it disorganized the whole thing." He stopped pacing as a phone call came in. Picking it up, Jonathan spoke into it as Sam looked around the office discreetly, trying to find some way into the Prison files. Unfortunately, he ended the call and looked back at her. "Sorry, move all my meetings for this week to the week we come back from Japan. My trip to New York for a press conference has been bumped up. … Did you get all that?"

Sam, not being one to disappoint, nodded, inwardly smirking when a small frown marred Jonathan's face, but it went away as quickly as it came.

"_Sorry_to lay all this on you. Once I'm promoted, I'll have GLADIS do this for me, and then we can work on your job… oh wait. You're still married to that son-of-a-bitch, aren't you?"

She almost froze. Almost.

"… Right." She whispered. She had to maintain her act. She couldn't get caught. Not now. She needed to get Tim out, and then, she had to take her kids and run away from this bastard. From WOOHP. From everyone.

He looked at her, smirking slightly, "It must still pain you to be married to him, why, you must still be in shock. He **used** you as his own personal—"

"I… I know." She interrupted.

His raised an eyebrow. "That's good." He whispered, giving her one more look before walking back to his desk.

She gulped before asking, "Is that all?"

He glanced at her from his desk with a smirk on his face. "No. You will also be going with me to the press conference in New York tomorrow. After you're done doing what I told you to, you can go home to pack your bags—

"Oh right, your home. That's another issue we have to deal with. Hm, no matter. Simply pack your belongings and I'll move you to a hotel; I'll pay."

… _Crap._She thought when her back was to him.

_Don't worry Samantha. Once I ensure my position in WOOHP, I'll make sure you are completely distant from Tim Scam. There's no need to kill you when you are so helpful to me._

"Right. … Thank you." She walked out of the office to her computer to schedule his files for him.

She didn't have a lot of time. She had to get Scam out of there before Jonathan was promoted.

She picked up the phone, hesitating before calling Jerry's number.

Ring… Ring… 

She visibly gulped when he answered. She bit her lip and deepened her voice, trying to set an appointment with him.

It felt so odd. So weird to talk to him after so long.

"I'm sorry, Sam, is that you?"

She froze.

"Samantha, it's all right. I know what happened."

… _What? _

"I… you know what? Come to my office, I need to speak with you."

Using her quick thinking, Sam took out a mirror, pretending to check her hair while talking on the phone, when in reality, she was checking up on Jonathan.

And there he was, intently listening to something, while glancing at her from time to time.

She put away the mirror, satisfied her "hair" was done, and went back to talking on the phone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lewis, right now I have important work to do, and its **not** the time for talking. All I need is an appointment for you to meet Mr. Ketler , preferably this afternoon, if you didn't mind."

"… I see. Well, tell him it'll have to be moved to tomorrow; I have a meeting to go to very soon."

"Tomorrow Mr. Ketler is unavailable, and is for the next week. Is there any way he can meet you now?"

"No, I'm sorry. That's not possible. Send him my apologies, and tell him I'll be free… hmm… the Friday after this week."

That gave her… two weeks time. Sam was thankful that Jerry had understood the message and was willing to support her.

"All right, if that's the only time you're free. Yes I will tell him. Okay. All right, goodbye. Nice talking with you."

She put down the phone and turned off the computer screen for a minute, and she inwardly smirked at Jonathan's frowning face.

_Are you sad you couldn't find out any information __**Jonathan**__? Are you angry because you couldn't get me kicked out so easily?_

_Please. I'm not going down without a fight. _

* * *

**Um… if it seems boring. Sorry. There's nothing specific I've come up with. Well, I have a lot of ideas, but I need time to place them here and there. Hopefullythis story doesn't move too slowly. It's all about deceit people. Deceit takes time.**

**I was having a lot of trouble writing this chapter, which is the reason for the late update. I think I know how to _start _the next chapter though. **

**Please review? Reviews equals my happiness. My happiness equals more motivation to write a chapter. No seriously, I think that's how I work… maybe. No actually, if I get this amazing, amazing idea, I immediately want to write. So you can shout out any ideas you guys might have. I'll be happy to hear them.**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	3. To Act Illegally

**Disclaimer: Um, Valkyrie Cain and I, (and since I'll probably be pulling Cresenta Lark into this eventually, her too), have decided that if for some reason (God forbid) we die, (God forbid), we'll come back as ghosts and overshadow the creators of Totally Spies and make them think evilly wonderful Scam/Sam thoughts and put them into the show. So there. :P**

* * *

_**WOOHP PRISON FACILITY, 7 A.M. **_

Patience. That's all he could rely on in order to survive in this cell. He needed to wait, a few days, a couple of weeks, but it would all pay off eventually.

He stared at the blank wall, knowing that it would all be ovesr soon.

_You can do it Sam... _

It was a plan of theirs, prepared since the day she had decided to defy her friends, defy WOOHP, and stay with him. They knew perfectly well that if he escaped on his own, then they'd never believe her when she said he had turned good for the better.

_Everything needs to be done perfectly. _

Absorbed with his thoughts, he didn't notice the footsteps coming down the Prison Hallways, ready to meet him. A cough interrupted his thinking, and he glanced at the entrance, inwardly widening his eyes when he saw who it was.

_God-freakin' dammit. _

"Tim Scam, so we meet again." A smirk fell on his lips as Jonathan spoke, trying to get a rise out of the criminal his new "secretary" had married. The thought disgusted him, seeing as Samantha was only a few years younger than he was, and after this part of his plan, there was no chance that Samantha would be going back to Scam.

_If all went well... _

Jonathan held up a file. "These, _Tim Scam_, are divorce papers."

_... She might as well be mine. _

* * *

_**Jonathan's office; 1 hour ago:**_

_"Samantha, come in here." _

_Not even a minute later, the redhead entered his office, the lack of emotions on her face annoying him. _

_He wanted her to be truthful with him. _

_"Yes?"_

_He motioned her to come closer to him, which she did after a moment's hesitation, something that she hoped he didn't catch. _

_But he did. _

_It aggravated him. _

_"You see this file?" He held up the manila folder, showing her the papers. Tilting her head, she walked closer than she had before, taking the file from him. Her eyes widened when she shifted through the contents. _

_He smiled. "I thought I'd give you an easier time and let myself get this done for you." _

Shit. Crap. Dammit. _Every other curse she could think of ran through her mind at the sudden shock that he had presented her with. _

_"All you have to do is sign."_

Fuck... dammit, dammit, dammit! This wasn't supposed to happen!

_She turned each page, examining the papers, noticing that she had given birth, but she had given up the children for adoption when they were born._

_"I thought the process of divorce would be faster if you don't have to deal with the issue of child custodies."_

_Her throat was dry, with her unable to say anything. She opened her mouth, then closed it, not knowing what to say. _

What do I do?

_"Jonathan... this was really sweet of you to do this... but..." She hesitated. What was she supposed to say? _

_His "kind" smile was replaced with a scowl. "This man tricked you, forced you to have HIS children, and you want to stay MARRIED to him?" Anger seeped through his voice, and he didn't hide it. _

_"No, no, no!" She exclaimed, trying to make sure Jonathan didn't do anything rash. She needed to keep up her disguise, didn't she? _

_"It's just that..." She sighed, and her shoulders slumped. "I've been with him for seven years... it's hard to... to believe it was a lie. I just... I just want to see if everything he did was for his selfish needs, not because he loved me." She looked him in the eye while saying the bullshit that was coming out of her mouth. Practicing lying for seven years had helped her lie well. _

_His scowl turned turned into a smirk. _

Smart and beautiful... I may have other uses for her as well...

_"So, is that okay? I'll just... see if he signs it first. And if he does, I'll definitely sign it too." _

* * *

_**WOOHP Prison Facility, 7:06 AM**_

"Your dear _Samantha_, has agreed to sign these papers right after you do. Isn't that sweet of her? She's giving YOU the honor of making things right." An evil glint in his eyes, a smirk on his face, all proved that Jonathan was for the divorce, was for breaking Tim Scam and Samantha apart, then celebrating on the remains.

"A criminal getting a second chance. Hah!" He went on, trying to make the criminal mad.

He said nothing.

Jonathan scowled, annoyed that he hadn't gotten his way.

But its all right. Soon, everything would be in his control. In two weeks time, he would be the President of WOOHP, he would have Sam by his side... and even better...

_Tim Scam will be dead, and if they don't give him the death penalty, I'll make sure he gets it anyway. _

"See, I doubt Sam would want to be with a criminal who tricked her, lied to her for SEVEN goddamn years... and I'm sure she would agree with me when it concerns _this_." He waved around the file.

"And what makes you think that?" Those were the first six words to come out of his mouth since he was captured.

He smirked.

"Because she agreed to it."

Silence filled the void in Scam's mind, making him widen his eyes.

"She tells me she'll sign as soon as possible. She wasn't avaliable before, not in person at least, so she told me to let you go first."

"No."

A glare erupted on Jonathan's face. "What?!"

"No." A light smirk made its way to Tim's face.

_I'm not as stupid as you assume me to be Jonathan. Sam only sent me the papers first because she wanted to buy some time. _

_I'm sure you won't see her for a while. _

"I don't feel like it." He said, crossing his legs, smirking.

This of course angered Jonathan more than anything.

"Why not?! You're a wanted criminal, and your sentence is longer now, you know why?" He began to whisper like a madman.

"Because, not only did you escape before your sentence was up, **but**," Jonathan grinned. "I'm going to prove... that you did something even more illegal."

Tim Scam raised an eyebrow. Apparently attempted mass murder wasn't as bad as whatever Jonathan was about to say, but Jonathan was referring to what he said before.

_Leaving before your sentence is up is __**nothing**__ compared to this Tim Scam._

Jonathan smirked. "This is illegal in the United States Timmy... _I'm going to put you in jail for having sex with a minor_."

"Or even better, _I'm going to have you __**killed**__ for it."_

* * *

**Dear Cresenta: **When I asked you about the punishment for having sex with a minor, I told you that I was using it for a school project.

Well. I lied.

I'm "sorry" and I love you too.

**Ivy**

**Dear Valkyrie: **Um... I'll make sure that my profanity filter is turned off JUST to see your review!

**To everyone else... Having sex with a minor (meaning you're under 18) is illegal whether the minor was willing or not. It's 10 years in jail to... a lifetime, right Cresenta? (who may be ignoring me for tricking her, but I doubt it)**

**Please review everyone!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	4. To Be A Betrayer

**Disclaimer: ****Um, Lithia Omen and I, (and since I'll probably be pulling Cresenta Lark into this eventually, her too), have decided that if for some reason (God forbid) we die, (God forbid), we'll come back as ghosts and overshadow the creators of Totally Spies and make them think evilly wonderful Scam/Sam thoughts and put them into the show. So there. :P**

* * *

_"Mommy? Mommy what's happening?" _

_The little girl stared in shock and horror at the sight of her mother bleeding. The ambulence had already arrived, but she felt like they were taking their lovely little time. They didn't want to help her mommy. They wanted to sit and relax and not worry about a thing. _

_How was she to know that the paramedics were doing whatever they could to help her mother? _

_All she could do was sit and stare, unable to do anything but watch and scream. _

_"Mommy!"_

"Clover! Are you okay?"

Clover blinked and opened her eyes to see Alex standing next to her, a look of concern planted on her face.

"W-what?"

"... I think you were having that nightmare again."

Clover said nothing, a frown marring her features.

Yes _that _nightmare, the same one that had been haunting her since she was seven years old.

"I-I'm fine." She said quickly, standing up to avoid looking Alex in the eye. Alex frowned, following Clover who apruptly slammed the bathroom door in her face.

She sighed. "Thanks a lot Clover." She mumbled under her breath, then proceeded to knock on the door.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She heard Clover shout from the bathroom.

Alex hesitated before giving the news to Clover. It's been eight years, would Clover get over the fact that Sam had kids?

Ever since her mother had a miscarriage...

_She's been afraid of having kids since._ She thought, but sighed and decided that it was for the best. Sam was still their friend, no matter what Clover said.

... No matter what Sam said either.

"_**Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes. "You should've just had an abortions when you had the chance!"**_

Clover had hurt Sam terribly that day. Although she hadn't been awake to see it, she did leave her SpyCamera on, disguised as a flower in her hair.

"_**Clover?" Sam managed to gasp out. "How could you say that?"**_

It was these thoughts that made her hesitate in telling her the big news.

She understood that Sam was hurt that day, more than hurt, she was in pain both physically and mentally, the whole conversation having a strain on her.

But Sam didn't know that Clover had a phobia.

"_**Get out…" She whispered harshly, trying to fight off the tears that were going to fall. "Get out!" She cried out, screaming at this point. "Get out! Get out!"**_

Clover only told her a few months ago, after the fight.

She was afraid of miscarriages, ever since she witnessed her mother having one at the age of seven.

She was afraid of having kids.

"_**Get out! I never thought you would be such a bitch to even think about that!" **_

Would Sam forgive Clover, after that day? The fight between the two was probably what made Sam stay with Tim Scam, to hide with him and love him secretly.

For him, for her, for her kids...

_Clover doesn't realize what it's like to have kids. _Alex smiled to herself, thinking of her little boy at home. Two years ago, during her search for Sam, she had met a guy who she thought was her perfect match.

_He still is. _

_if only Clover knew the joy of having a kid, maybe then she'd let go of her fear. _

_Maybe then she'd be more willing to accept Sam's children. _

Alex knocked on the door, knowing that there would be no stopping her in letting Clover know the big news.

_She needs to meet them. _

"Clover?"

"Yes Alex?"

"... Sam's back."

* * *

A scowl marred his face, signaling the fact that he was more than angry.

Jonathan Ketler was _**not **_a patient person.

_Where is that woman? Our flight's in an hour! _

He saw no sign of his new pawn, the one whose life was now in his hands.

_I'm going to make sure you're as far away from your __**Timmy **__as possible. _

It angered him that Tim Scam refused to sign the papers. How dare he! Was this some sort of game to him?

_Was Tim holding onto Sam because he knew I wanted her for myself? _

Smart, beautfiful, talented, quick to work...

So many traits that she had yet he couldn't find the words to describe her.

_She's perfect. _

He looked around, trying to find her again. He sent her a message on her phone, her pager, her desk, yet she refused to answer him.

_She better not be thinking of meeting him. _

_I won't allow it. _

He looked at the security cameras, trying to see if Sam was indeed there.

She wasn't.

_What is she up to? _

He sighed and looked at the photo of him and Jerry, angering him more.

_What the hell could Jerry have been doing yesterday? What could have kept him so busy that he couldn't meet me about my promotion? _

_And... Sam was checking her hair while talking to him? Does she have no respect? _

He frowned, thinking that he was still suspicious of Sam's actions, even though he wanted her for himself.

_I won't have to be suspicious of her after Scam is removed from her life, from her thoughts, and she's near me. _

Was she...

He did think he saw a glimpse of the mirror yesterday...

_No... there's no way she could figure out I was listening in on her conversation. _

_There's no why that __**she**__ would be spying on __**me.**_

_I'm paranoid. That's it. _

_There's no way she could be at fault now._

_She can't be._

* * *

_Didn't I say that you wouldn't see Sam for a while?_

Tim Scam smirked to himself, knowing Sam's plans very well. He knew her like he knew the back of his hand. It was no surprise to him when she joined WOOHP's side. He knew she wouldn't be angry at him for lying to her about WOOHP. He knew her well enough to know that she'd play if off as 'He loves her'.

And he does.

He lied, true, but it didn't mean he was willing to let her "fight for the side of good".

_Please. _He thought sarcastically.

He was the closest to her, he knew her true desires and feelings and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

_Hell, even if for some odd reason I lost this fight_, I would cheat and keep her anyway.

_You want her Jonathan? Think again. _

* * *

"... Sam?"

For the first time in years, Clover laid eyes on her best friend, the one who had _betrayed_ WOOHP...

_But I betrayed her. It's only fair she betrays me. _

"Sam, is that you?"

The redhead turned around, seeing Clover only for a second before being hugged to death by her.

"Oh my God Sammie! I'm **so **sorry for everything!"

Sam, still in shock seeing as she didn't know what to say.

She was so busy planning against Jonathan, he had forgotten all about her former best friend.

_Former? _She thought.

Her mind went back to the conversation eight years ago.

"_**Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes. "You should've just had an abortions when you had the chance!"**_

_Yes. _She thought angrily. _Former. _

"Sammie!" Clover let go of her and stared into her own eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks, telling her how sorry Clover was this time.

"I'm sorry for everything! For the stupid handbag incident, it wasn't your fault at all! And what kind of friend accuses her friends of something so stupid like that?!" She sniffed. "And I'm sorry... for the things I said about your kids. I'm sure they're wonderful little angels like you and I was wrong in saying that. I had no right to. I wasn't in my right state of mind and I'm sorry!"

Looking into her eyes, Sam could realize Clover was being truthful.

Sam gave her a small smile.

"You're forgiven Clover."

Clover hugged her again, repeatedly saying sorry and thanking her.

"Oh, and I got you this. A little welcome back present." Clover said, digging into her purse before taking a box out. Sam raised an eyebrow, looking at the box Clover presented her with. She opened it, revealing a gorgeous diamond necklace laced with blue and red rubies.

Sam gasped. "Thank you Clover, this is beautiful." Clover gave her a hug before saying, "You derserve it."

Sam smiled and said goodbye, watching Clover leave the room.

Sam waited till Clover left to let the smile on her face turn into a frown.

_You're not being forgiven that easily Clover. I'd love to be friends with you again, but there are some things that can't be forgiven. _

_Especially what you said about my children. I love them to death, more than I love you as a friend and sister Clover. _

She looked to her right, dumping the expensive necklace into the garbage.

_I'm only here for my husband. And I don't have room for a friend that I can't count on. _

She didn't notice the black blob of hair hiding behind the entrance, watching her every move.

* * *

**OMG! I ACTUALLY **_**UPDATED**_**. Gasp. **

**World's ending people, review then hide under a table. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	5. To Be A Pretender

Her eyes widened at seeing Sam throw the expensive necklace into the garbage, probably ripping up Clover's heart in the process.

_Sam... why would you... _

Alex was a smart girl, she could figure out things, maybe not as fast as Sam could, but she could still figure things out.

Which is why she knew Sam hadn't completely forgiven Clover.

_Sam loves diamonds and rubies... _

She stared at the redhead who had finally made her appearance after eight years in hiding. Her eyes were narrowed, telling Alex that Sam's thoughts weren't as nice as Clover might have thought they were.

_Why are you really here Sam? I know you... you wouldn't do what you did just to come back to WOOHP. There has to be another reason. _

She backed away from the door, not wanting to be seen by Sam, and ran to Clover, knowing it was better that she knew the news.

_After all, there's no point in pretending. It doesn't bring us anything but trouble. _

* * *

Clover scoffed at Alex's thoughts of Sam's real reason for being here.

"Let me get this straight. Sam _isn't _here because of WOOHP?" Seeing Alex nod, Clover rolled her eyes. "Then why is she here, oh smart one?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Clover this is serious! I _saw _Sam throw away your gift!"

Clover's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Why would she do that?" Her eyes narrowed. "I bought that necklace for her out of the kindness of my heart, and SHE throws it AWAY?"

Alex sighed, looking down. One of her arms held the other arm tightly, not knowing what to do. "See? ... I don't think Sam is here because she loves WOOHP."

Silence ensued between the two girls. No sound was made, seeing as Alex had made sure the video camera was shut off, as to not record their conversation.

"Then why is she here? What's the point of searching for her for eight years if she doesn't even _want_to be here?"

Alex frowned, not knowing what to say besides the fact that she found Sam's actions suspicious.

"We'll..." Alex sighed. She didn't know. She was tired and sick and confused and now she just wanted to go home and sleep in hopes that her thoughts would become clearer.

"We should... keep an eye on her." Clover said, also confused and depressed and angry.

Alex nodded.

"Right."

* * *

His hands were folded in front of him, lying on his desk. Although he wasn't making a move, G.L.A.D.I.S. knew that he was thinking about something important.

And he was.

The whole situation with Sam was now confusing him, just a bit. He knew Jonathan didn't know the whole truth, nor would he ever know the truth. Sam was smart, and she wouldn't let someone like Jonathan, or even himself, to get in the way.

She was probably smarter than Jonathan himself.

_No. She __**is**__ smarter. _

Because of the cameras everywhere, (except in one room where he thought Alex and Clover were; he would have to look into that), he saw Sam's and Jonathan's actions every day. He saw how the two deceived each other in every way possible because they didn't want others to know the truth about him.

_Sam probably knows Jonathan like the back of her hand. _

He smirked slightly, knowing something else.

_But Jonathan will never know about her. _

He knew Sam longer. She had more experience in WOOHP, as she's been working here as a spy for 10 years, whereas Jonathan has been working here for 5.

_Even with the different amount of years of experience, Jonathan wasn't too much of a spy. He was more of a leader. _

_Like Sam was. _

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't rooting for Sam, (okay he was just a bit, but sssh), nor did he support her actions entirely, but he knew Sam was happier in the last eight years than she was her whole life.

_And I'll be damned if I let Jonathan ruin that. _

Jerry wasn't a moron, he knew Jonathan was slowly falling for Sam, and he knew it would be a problem if he turned obsessive. The problem would have a higher risk if Jonathan was in charge of WOOHP.

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall. _

So it was fine, he was going to make sure Sam got what she wanted, and Jonathan didn't, simply because he knew both of _them _like the back of his hand.

And he knew he could trust Sam more than he could trust Jonathan.

* * *

Alex and Clover spent the next few days watching Sam's actions, and so far she did nothing suspicious. She acted as if nothing was wrong.

They should have known that she's been practicing being under survellience for eight years. They should have realized that Sam was an expert in pretending nothing was wrong.

But they didn't.

So the two spent the entire day not knowing what to think anymore.

But Alex's instincts were blaring louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Clover!" She hissed, dragging the blonde by the arm and bringing her into another room.

"What?"

"This isn't working!"

"You think I hadn't noticed?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know!"

"Ugh!" Both girls exclaimed at the same time, mentally exhausted.

"Why the hell would she be here if she isn't here for WOOHP? And WHY would she pretend to forgive me?"

Alex shrugged.

"And I thought she loved her kids? What the hell? Why would she leave them?" Clover continued.

A new idea was forming in Alex's head.

"And how dare she--" Her words became muffled as Alex's hand was over Clover's mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Hm!! Hphm!!"

"Clover."

"Hmph?"

She removed her hand from Clover's mouth.

"Her kids. Clover, her kids!"

"Yes, what's your point?"

Alex's eyes were widened. "Why would Sam leave her kids?"

"I just asked--" She stopped midway in her sentence, the thought also forming in her head now.

Clover shrugged. "Maybe it's nothing Alex. Maybe the fact that it was SCAM's kids got to her and--"

"No mom would ever leave their own kids Clover."

"But what if--"

"No buts. No what ifs. No mom would ever leave their own child."

"How do you kno--"

"I know Clover." Alex was staring straight at Clover now. "You may not be a mom, but I'm one, and if there's one thing we moms hate, it's our kids getting hurt. And leaving your children is definitely hurting them."

"So then... why did she leave them?"

Alex gulped. "She didn't."

* * *

**Yay! An update!! Now if only I knew what to do for the next chapter...**

**Please review. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	6. To Be Reflective

**AN: This chapter is written for cHiMer's birthday!**

* * *

_"So then… why did she leave them?"_

_"__She didn't."_

She sighed, the stress from the past few days finally catching up to her in one big burst. She stopped the car and let her head rest against the steering wheel. A small hammer in her head was pounding away at her brain, causing her even more pain.

This was tiring.

It truly was. Finding more about Sam's kids and why Sam left them alone wasn't an easy task. But it was the only thing Clover thought she could do. Sam hated her since the incident eight years ago, and Clover knew, thanks to Alex, that she wasn't forgiven.

Maybe reuniting her with her kids…?

It was a thought. A hope. A wish.

Clover bit her lip and stared at Sam's previous house, before she was ripped away from it, staring back at her from the end of the street. Clover saw that they were well off, living in a gated community.

_If they were rich… they both had to have been working at least… Right? _

It was a thought.

_And if they were both working… _Trying to get somewhere with this, Clover unbuckled herself and got out of the car, and then walked towards Sam's house. _If they both worked, that means their kids were either left home alone or with a babysitter or something. _

Clover entered the house, having already shown her ID to the WOOHP agents guarding the house. To hide the true story, Jerry told the neighbors that there was a robber broke in and physically harmed Mrs. Serard by hitting her with a vase. The area had been cleared and the children and Mr. Serard were in police custody.

_Only part of that is true. _

She looked around the house, exploring the different rooms. She frowned slightly, seeing how happy Sam looked in all her pictures, even if they were false photos. Clover tucked her hair behind her ear and walked up the glass steps, envying Sam's wealth even though she herself was quite rich.

_You must have been really happy Sammie… No wonder you're angry you're back at WOOHP._

She made it upstairs and peeked into the different bedrooms, trying to find Sam's. She poked her head in one room, a kid's room, probably Sam's son. Clover went inside, smiling slightly at the pictures and toys the boy had. Various balls were in a box in the corner, and she smiled knowing that was Sam's doing. Clover stared at one of the pictures on the walls, and bit her lip when she saw the two children.

They were adorable.

_Did we rip this all away from Sam by finding her? _

Clover felt her eyes water and quickly ran out of the room, heading into the room across the hall.

It wasn't much better.

It was a little girl's room, filled with dolls with satin ribbons in their hair lying on the bed. The walls were painted pale pink, with stickers all over the room, only reaching a certain height mostly because the little girl was probably not tall enough to reach higher. On the bed were papers and crayons, and Clover walked over to pick it up and began to cry when she saw what was on it.

Stick figures with hair and clothing were holding hands. A tall woman, (Sam), was at the end of the line, while a tall man, (Tim), was on the other end. A little girl and a little boy were in the middle smiling.

She bit her lip as the tears streamed down her cheeks when she read the message on the top.

**I love my mommy and daddy and my brother!**

_Oh my God! _Clover fell to the floor sobbing.

She was a part of this investigation! She was at fault for breaking a family apart! She was responsible for taking two adorable, innocent children, away from their parents.

_Oh no… Oh no, oh no, oh no! _

She continued to sob, and finally calmed down after a few minutes of letting out her emotions. She sadly stared at the picture that the little girl had made.

She gulped before folding the paper and putting it in her pocket.

_I don't care what Jerry or Jonathan says. I'm giving this to Sam._

_She deserves her happiness back. _

Clover sighed and stood up, forcing her legs to walk forward to explore another room. Eventually after accidentally entering some guest rooms, she found the master bedroom. Pale yellow walls and the brown furniture gave a warm feeling to the room. Clover looked around the room, searching beneath each dresser, each desk, and finally reached the bed. Crouching down again, she felt around for anything that could be under the bed, and her eyes widened when she felt something …

A compartment?

Clover laid on her back and crawled under the bed, trying to get a better look at what was underneath the bed. She pulled at the lever, coughing when dust was sprayed into her face. She blinked rapidly before putting her hand inside to pull another lever, and a small photo fell on her face, accompanied by more dust.

Coughing, she got out from under the bed and wiped the dust off her face before looking at the picture.

Besides Tim, Sam, and her two children, there were two Indian girls standing beside the family smiling. While one had her hair up in a bun, the other hand her hair down, but Clover could tell they were twins.

_Who are they? _

_And why would they be hidden in a compartment?_

Clover dusted herself off once more before leaving the house. She bit her lip and knew Jonathan would kill her for even doing this, but that stuck up prick could die in a hole for all she cared. She walked over to the next house and rang the doorbell.

After waiting a few minutes the door opened, revealing a brunette woman with blue eyes.

"May I help you?"

"Hi, I'm investigating the attack made on the Serard's home and was hoping if you could answer some quick questions for me!" She smiled cutely. She flashed an ID card (one that stated she was with the government and did not specify WOOHP.)

"All right but I don't have a lot of time." She stated, quickly glancing at her watch.

_Darn it. _Clover thought but knew she was lucky enough to even get a response. "Do you recognize these two women?" Clover pulled out the picture that she found in the compartment and pointed towards the Indian twins. The woman furrowed her eyebrows and took the picture to examine it more closely. Soon her eyes widened.

"Oh yes, I recognize them. I believe they're, darn what's their names, Anita and Isabelle?" The women frowned. "Or was it Isabella…" She shrugged. "But either way they're the children's babysitters, I suppose. They visit often and take care of the children."

Clover nodded. "Do you know their last name by any chance?"

The woman bit her lip. "Um… I know this… it started with an S…" She sighed. "Singh? Sinha? Something like that."

Clover nodded again. "Thank you very much."

_So Anita and Isabella Singh. Or Sinha._ _Whatever, the WOOHP records will find them hopefully. _

Getting in her car, Clover drove to the WOOHP building, happy that Jonathan was out in New York for some meeting. She smirked when she thought of how angry he was when he could not find Sam before the flight, and had to leave without her. He couldn't delay the flight, the meeting was quite important.

_That jackass deserves it. _

No one at the office liked him or his attitude, but they could not deny that he was a great candidate for running WOOHP.

If only someone told him that one would need at least ten years of experience to at least be considered a candidate, but things were changing for the worse it seemed. Jerry was getting even older, and although he was still able to fight, no one could deny he should be in retirement.

Clover shook her head, trying to remove the thoughts from her mind. No point of thinking of that now.

She quickly made her way up the building and to a computer. She typed in **Anita Singh **and **Isabella Singh** and hoped for the best.

She sat down while the computer scanned the world, starting from town, to state, to country, to continent, and etc. Closing her eyes, she let herself rest for a few moments.

"Find anything?"

Never mind.

Clover looked up to see Alex with two cups of coffee in hand. Handing one to Clover, she sat down as well. "What's that?" She asked, noticing the screen.

Clover looked up at a corner, realizing that she forgot to turn off the camera.

"I already got that covered."

She smiled and thanked God for giving her such a good friend like Alex. Clover quickly explained her search today and what she found, and then explained the scan.

"I'm trying to find them … Maybe Sam left her kids with them?"

Alex burst into a smile. "And then we could reunite them! Clover that's so sweet of you!"

Clover smiled. "It's the least I can do… I haven't exactly been a great friend all these years." She frowned but looked back at Alex when a hand was on her shoulder.

"What happened in the past doesn't matter," she said smiling, "but what you do in the present to make up for it."

Clover stood up and hugged Alex, smiling all the way. "Thanks Alex." She whispered in her ear.

"No problem."

She sighed and removed herself from their embrace. "Alex, you stay here and watch the scan. There's something I need to give you Sam."

Alex nodded and Clover ran out looking for Sam. Being the great hider she is, it was hard to find her, but eventually Clover found her in the bathroom, staring at her cell phone. Sam's eyes widened when she looked up, and hurriedly put her phone away.

"Hi Clover."

"Sam…" She gulped and took out the photo and the paper from her wallet. "I think you might want this."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she took the photo and the paper and her eyes began to water.

"Where…" She gulped, trying to speak clearly. "Where did you find this?"

Clover didn't answer her question and instead opted to look straight into her eyes. "I'm going to find your kids Sam. And I'm going to make sure you're as happy now as you were in the last eight years. Maybe…" She looked down. "Maybe Tim was a better husband than I was a friend."

Was this really happening? Was Clover genuinely upset? Was her apology worth accepting? Sam looked down at the paper; smiling and crying when see her daughter's beautiful picture…

"Clover?"

Clover looked up just in time for Sam to hug her tightly to her. This time, the hug was genuine. It was real.

And maybe that's because Sam actually forgave Clover this time.

* * *

Clover sighed again. She had been doing that a lot lately. She rang the doorbell to the fancy home and waited.

An Indian woman, just like from the picture, opened the door and gasped.

"Y-y-yes?"

Clover smiled.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone."

_Not anymore. _

And she stepped aside to reveal Sam, who was crying and immediately ran inside to hug Isabella. She quickly asked for her children who ran down the stairs in record time and hugged their mother, who they had missed so very much.

And Clover smiled again.

_All she needed was an excuse to visit this house. Something that WOOHP wouldn't suspect. _

Clover turned around to smile at Alex in the car.

_And a visit to Alex's "cousins" is a perfect excuse.

* * *

_**Dedicated to: cHiMer!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (It's December 31)**

**Hope you enjoyed your present!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
